World of Shadows
by Butterfly0kisses
Summary: Having been forced to watch her parents murdered, eighteen year old Sierra Michaels starts to believe she's crazy. Seeing demons that no one else can. Being haunted by endless nightmares. Where does she run to? Who can she turn to?


**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

Sierra woke up to a bright and beautiful morning. In an excellent mood not only because it was Friday but also there was only two weeks left of school until graduation. Excitement shot through her body as this thought processed in her brain. Soon there will be no more school and that made her smile appear wider. No more having to suffer through hours upon hours of boring subjects, she smiled even more. She has passed all her classes with honors and now it's just passing the time, waiting for the end.

While climbing out of bed, one leg at a time until they were both firmly on the ground. She slipped on her house slippers and made her way over to the closet to pick out the outfit of the day. Looking through about a hundred different sets of clothes, she finally picks out the one that suits her best. Tight blue jeans with a signature label, a light red shirt and a white sweater. She laid the clothes down neatly on the bed then headed to the bathroom.

Down the hall right before the bathroom door was her brother's room. Picking up her feet as she normally would drag herself there and tip toed past. Not wanting him to know she's awake. Simon has been on edge lately and she doesn't want to make things worse. Of course she's tried helping him get through whatever it is that's on his mind but it only made matters worse. So now she tries her hardest to not be seen or heard by him.

In the bathroom now with her back against the door pushing it closed until it latched. Then as quickly as she can locks the lock. Simon has on more than one occasions walked in. The most embarrassing time was when she was in the shower and her best friend, which happens to be a guy, dropped by to visit. Simon walked into the bathroom without knocking to tell her that he was here and waiting. Tapping his foot against the tile floor and looking at her naked body through the glass door. Screaming at her for the way she looked then slamming the door behind him. With nowhere to hide from his prying eyes, she hid herself the best she could. Even though he's her brother the look he gave her that day still haunts her today.

Now she was able to use the restroom and brush my teeth before unlocking it again. Opening the door, she peeked my head out and looked for any signs of him. Feeling sure enough that he was either still asleep or had already left. She slipped out and ran back to her room.

After getting dressed she was on my way down the stairs to grab a quick bite to eat before going to school. Passing in front of his room again. She let out a sigh but didn't bother tip toeing around now just quickly climbed down the stairs and walked swiftly into the kitchen. Catching her breath when she saw that there was no one in there with her.

"Morning Mother, Father." She said when passing them as they sat at the table. Smiling her favorite fake smile until they were out of view. Opening the fridge and looking around for something quick and easy to make. But nothing seemed quick and easy this morning so, she settles on a banana and a glass of juice.

"Morning Sierra." Her father, Charles said as he entered the kitchen. He smiled at her then raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Don't you look beautiful this morning. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" With that in mind she to raised her own eyebrows and thought. What could he mean by that?

"Thank you, father. Oh, no nothing is happening other than it's Friday." She said while finishing off the rest of her breakfast.

Her heart began to flutter when the door bell rang. Knowing who it was and why he were here. She felt the heat rising in her my cheeks just thinking about him. She's been in love with her best friend for years and always when she thinks about telling him, something happens. There are other reasons such as he always has a girl on his arm. She know one day she'll confess to him and maybe just maybe when she does tell him, he'll feel the same way.

"Sierra. Travis is here to pick you up for school. Honey are you ready to go or should I tell him to wait a little longer?" Her mother, Joyce asked.

She stole a glance at her father in hopes that he would say something to delay the events just a little longer. He had to know how she feels about Travis but he doesn't utter a word. Just smiles his favorite smile and leaves her standing in shock with no where to hide.

"I'll be right there." Sierra said trying to suck in a deep breath of air. Exiting the kitchen only to see him standing in the living room. Just the sight of him takes her breath away. Travis is six foot two inches tall with dark brown hair, cut short, with a very muscular build. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue that she's ever seen. Something between the color of the sky on a clear day and the color of the ocean in some parts of the world. She feels a little bit intimidated by him.

Sierra is only five foot five, with medium length auburn hair and eyes that change colors. They give off what mood she's in and if anyone knew what color to associate them with then they would know just about everything there is to know about her. But that's something she'll never tell anyone. Some secrets are worth keeping to one's self.

"Good morning Travis." She manages in a whisper. Her breath hasn't quite caught up with her yet. And just when she thinks she can breathe again he turns her way. Smiling the smile that steals her breath away again.

"Good morning Sierra. Are you ready to go?" His handsome voice envelopes her. She can't blink or look away. Watching his every move only shying away when he reached out and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her tiny waist, squeezing her tight.

Sierra's only able to nod yes, to answer his question and quickly unwraps herself from him. Making her feet move swiftly to the front door and not bothering to look behind her to see if he's following but knowing that he was. She reached out to open the door only to find his hand already there. When she touched his, her heart starts to flutter while a current electricity flows through her fingers. The sensation was overwhelmingly pleasurable. Tilting her head slowly to the left to see if possibly he felt the same thing and being surprised when she did see a small sparkle in his eye. She believed for a moment that he did feel something. But as quickly as the sparkle appeared, it disappeared as well. Leaving her questioning her own sanity.

Sierra pulled her hand off of his in a jerking motion and let him open the door. Stepping outside she realized that his car was occupied by someone else. While she looked closer she saw Jennifer, one of Travis' girlfriends siting in the front seat, waiting patiently for his to return. She had the mirror on the visor down and was reapplying her lip stick. Seeing her doing this made Sierra want to gag. Girls like her try to hard to fit in and girls like Sierra don't seem to try hard enough. Sierra can already see herself hating this girl and she doesn't even know her that well.

Sierra takes another step outside and stops. Thinking maybe today she'll drive herself. Remembering all the times she let Travis take her to school with one of his girlfriends in the car. The minute we would get to school, she'd be trapped in the back while they sat up front and made out. She could definitely see this all happening again today and she was in too much of a good mood to want to suffer through that again. "I see that you have company in the car so, maybe I'll drive myself today." Sierra said while still looking at Jennifer.

"I'm already here so, come on. Or we'll be late." He said walking around her and smiling his devilish smile. She stood frozen where she was, making no attempt of moving. "Are you coming or not?" He stopped when he noticed she wasn't walking with him. "Earth to Sierra."

"I don't want to be stuck in the back seat again while the two of you make out. Every time you bring someone with you, that's what happens. I'm sorry you had to drive all the way here but I'm going drive from now." Sierra said shying away from his stare and started to back up. Her eyes started watering while she watched out the corner of her eye, him standing there. The amount of disappointment on his face nearly broke her. She hated seeing him this way and tried hard to always make him smile. Now she thought was a good a time as any for him to understand some things. How it destroys her whole being when he always has someone else with him. Why can't he ever come alone?

"Why are you being like this? I'm here now and the car's warm so let's just go. Monday I won't come by and pick you up so you can drive yourself. Okay?" He asked, irritated. Sierra shook her head no. Feeling the tears starting to fall from her eyes. This was one thing she hated having anyone else see; the pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Placing her hand on the door knob and pushing it open. Her eyes were still focused on the ground until he spoke again.

"You know what, don't look for me at school because I will not be looking for you." He stated angrily and stomped off to his car. Opening the driver's side door and climbing in then slamming it shut. As he slammed his foot on the gas petal, spinning the tires. Little pieces of gravel were spraying down on her. She tried to act fast by placing my hands in front of my face to shield them but she wasn't fast enough.

Now her tears were falling at a more rapid pace while she watched his car disappear through the front gates. Not once did he stop or even put his foot on the brake petal until he had to at the gate itself but soon he was gone again. Now her tears were falling at a more rapid pace while she watched his car disappear through the front gates. Not once did he stop or even put his foot on the brake petal until he had to at the gate itself but soon he was gone again.

She slipped inside unnoticed and ran upstairs. Once in the bedroom she checked her face in the mirror. There was blood streaming down her face and knots were the pieces of gravel hit. Her tears soaked her face and mixed in with the blood. Quickly grabbing a towel, she started wiping away every piece of evidence that was visible.

Not knowing if anyone was still in the house and if there were she didn't want them seeing her like this. To many questions would be asked and she didn't have any answers to give.

Walking down the hallway and into the bathroom for more cleaning. When she closed the door, she heard strange noises coming from somewhere close to her parents room. Not thinking anything of it, she continued on with cleaning herself up. Running the warm water in the sink and grabbing a wash cloth from the linen closet. She soaked the it and began dabbing her face. The warmth of the water burned her face but she continued anyway. Thinking to herself that she deserved the pain for what she'd just put Travis through moments ago. She should have just climbed into his car and not made a bid deal about it.

While she was preoccupied, thinking about what had just happened. There was a loud crash from downstairs causing her to stand frozen where she was. The wash cloth that was in her hand dropped down on the ground with a soft thud. Spraying a redden water all over the place. Any other time she'd be upset with herself for such a stupid act but right now she couldn't think. Her mind was gone blank with what she'd heard. What could have made such a loud sound? Was Simon home?

After a few minutes of standing there frozen and listening, she poked her head out of the door. With a quick movement of her head she looked up and down the hallway. Seeing no one. She pulled her head back in the bathroom and closed the door. Leaning herself against it and cried softly to herself. She prayed that her parents were hiding somewhere safe too. Then remembering that their door was slightly opened. Where normally it's closed.

Her hands were shaking so hard she had to clasp them together. Opening the door she stepped out slowly, placing her back against the wall and tip toeing her way to their room.

When she made her way to their door she peeked in but couldn't see anything. Reaching out with both her hands, she pushed gently to open it farther. Now she was able to see inside and the sight she saw was horrifying. Her mother, Joyce, who she'd seen just moments ago was now laying on the bed. There was blood all over the walls. Seeing this brought a scream of horror out of her mouth. She threw her hands over my mouth to mask the sound. But there was nothing she could do to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Sierra took one step away from the wall thinking she could enter the room. With the numbness in her legs and slowly making it's way throughout her body. She walked over to where her mother was and reached down to see if she was alive. Standing this close to her, seeing her eyes wide open and staring at the wall brought Sierra to her knees. Her mother was laying on her stomach and from what Sierra could see Joyce had been stabbed in the back. Multiple times. Sierra's fingers softly grazed her mothers cheek. It was still warm and soft to the touch. "Mother please......don't leave me......I love you.......mom." She cried in whispers. Taking in shallow breaths and releasing just as much.

Her hands shook while she reached around for the phone that always sat on the night stand. With trembling fingers, she pushed the talk button and listened for a dial tone. When there wasn't one, her hand loss all control and it fell. "No this can't be happening. Mother....please...you have to wake up.....mother...." She choked out as the tears fell from her eyes onto her mothers face.

Another loud crash came from somewhere else in the house making Sierra jump back. She was on her feet now and running for the safety of her room. Knowing that she had a phone somewhere in there so she could call for help. Also knowing that her mother was dead and there was nothing else for her to do. She couldn't stay in the room with her mother because she knew they would find her.

Never once did it cross her mind to close her bedroom door thinking whoever was here in the house with her, since they have been upstairs already, they most definitely saw her door was opened. They would know someone was in here with it all the sudden closed and come in looking. Going unnoticed was something she's very good at. With years and years of practice.

She ran as quietly as possible to where her purse was and grabbed the cell phone out of it. Making her way just as quietly to her closet. There was a secret hiding place in there and she knew no one knew it was there. The minute she climbed in she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought it would burst out. The thumping of it overpowered any other sounds she was now hearing. Making it extremely hard to hear where this person or thing was.

With one hand she covered her mouth just in case the screams that were in her throat escaped and she placed her other one on the phone. She was on her knees, pushing herself in the corner. Trying to get further and further away from the door. When she heard someone whisper call out her name. Her body tensed up to the sound of their voice. A low deep growling sound.

"Sierra, darling. I know your here. I saw your boyfriend leave this morning without you." His voice said just above a whisper. Her body started shaking slightly and the hand that was covering her mouth wasn't working anymore. Holding her breath, she now was able to hold off the screams. But for how long?

"Dam it! Where did she go? I saw her come back inside and I know her car is still in the garage so, where the hell is she?" His voice grew stronger signaling to her that he was upset that she was hiding.

"She's in here some where we just have to keep looking." This was a different voice and from what she heard, it was a females voice. There were two of them in her house right now. Making her wonder how many more there were.

She forgot completely about the phone that lay in her hand until it started vibrating. Scared to death, she dropped it. Her eyes shot wider as she looked at the bright neon green light that lit up the screen. She only starred at it, never answering. Her eyes couldn't focus on the caller but she did notice that it started vibrating louder. With the blanket she'd kept in here for those long nights she'd spent hiding from her brother, Simon. She picked up the phone with two fingers and dropped it on top of the blanket.

When the phone became silent once again she picked it up. Touching the screen to light it up then having to blink a few times so, she could read who called. To her surprise she saw they left a message. Dialing that first because it was easier and listening. She knew if she opened her mouth, the only thing that would come out would be terrifying screams.

"Hey, Sierra. Look I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. Please call me when you get this and at least tell me you made it to school alright." Travis' voice was shaky but still strong for him. Feeling the tears dropping from her face when she listened to his voice. This may be the last time she hears him.

With tears still fresh in her eyes, she ended the call and placed the phone back on the blanket. Pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them. Every nerve in her body was like a live wire, ready to ignite the minute something happen.

Sierra couldn't remember how long she's been in here, hiding out but everything was quiet now. She didn't heard any voices and thought that maybe they'd left. _Hoping_ they'd left. She pulled herself out from the corner and placed my hand on the door, gently pushing it open. Peeking out, she didn't notice anything different. Her room was still in the same order it was in earlier so,she climbed out further and stood up straight. Stretching her legs while she examined the rest of the room. Slowly leaving the closet then the room all together. She looked across the hall and saw that her parents door was now completely closed.

And as much as she tried she couldn't rid herself of the imagines from seeing her mother laying dead on her bed. Sierra couldn't as much as blink without seeing flashes of her and all the blood.

She tip toed moving closer and closer to the door and placed her hand on it. Somehow she managed to take in a deep breath and listened first. When no sounds came from inside, she put my hand on the door knob and turned it. Pushing the door open all the way open. Now her father was laying on the floor and seeing this brought out another scream in horror. With trembling limbs she ran to him and dropped on her knees. Reaching out to touch his face. His eyes were closed but he was still alive. She saw his chest move slowly up and down.

"Father, what can I do? Father please stay with me. I'm scared." Sierra whispered in his face. His eyes flutter and finally open when he felt her breath against his face. But for some reason it looked like he couldn't focus on her or that he couldn't see her at all. "Father I'm right here. Your not alone." She took in a ragged breath to keep the scream in her throat.

"Sierra you have to leave. It's not safe here anymore." His voice came out raspy and dry. His breathing slowed down until she couldn't feel his chest move anymore. Starring at his face, she couldn't believe he was gone. She was now all alone.

"Father don't go....please...you have to stay." She cried, picking up his head and placing it in her lap, cradling it. She wiped away the tears that were on his cheeks.

There was blood all over the room and when she looked up. She caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure crossing the hallway. Screaming as loud as she could and curling up around my father. Even though he was no longer there for her, she still needed him to protect her. Sierra felt the warmth of his embrace even through he could no longer hold her.

After a few minutes of staying in the exact same place, she gently placed his head back on the floor and stood up shaking. Looking around the room once more, she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears fell from her eyes and she blinked several times to clear them and every time she did this more came. Slowly she backed up into the hallway but never did her eyes leave them. Seeing both her parents murdered was her worst nightmare, come true.

She walked backward out the door then all the sudden came to a complete stop. Suddenly her eyes diverted from her parents murdered bodies and now she was looking at something in the living room downstairs. Something that didn't look real but it had to be. It was moving around the same way a snake would. Sierra's breath caught in her throat and she fell to the floor. She sat there while her face turned red, still unable to breathe. Her eyes were unfocused and slowly they too started to shut down. She didn't put up that much of a fight against them. The battle to keep them opened was already lost. Finally darkness covered her eyes and she saw no more.

When she did finally open her eyes she realized that hours had passed. The rooms all around her were getting darker by the moment. Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled to the top of the stairs and peered out. The downstairs looked safe but she wasn't about to take any chances. There was nothing in this world that would make her go down there. Nothing. She squeezed her eyes closed and crawled as fast as she could into her room. Shutting the door behind her and placing her back against it. She didn't care if anyone had heard her. Sierra didn't care about anything anymore.

The phone was vibrating very loudly in the corner where she had left it. Did she want to take the chance and answer it? You bet she did. Getting to her feet, she almost ran to where it was, reached out and grab it. Before even checking to see who it was first, she pushed talk.

"Sierra, what's going on? I've been calling you all day. You weren't at school today or at least I didn't see you there. Please don't be mad at me. You know I didn't mean anything by what I'd said this morning." Travis said in a rush. She could hear his breathing on the phone but with the beating of her own heart being so loud. She couldn't make out what he said. "Sierra. Please talk to me."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing happened. What could she say that would make a difference anyway? Swallowing hard, she tried to talk again. "Travis....." Was all that came out before a hand reached out and grabbed her. Startled she dropped the phone and started screaming bloody murder.

The claws dug into her skin, sending violent tremors all over her body. She tried turning to see what had a hold of her but couldn't. The creature yanked her backwards out of the room and down the hallway. When they passed her brothers room, fear shot through her. Was she going to die? Was this thing that had a hold of her going to kill her the same as it did her parents?

She heard my father's words again about this house not being safe and that she should leave. And now she felt foolish for not listening to his dying wish. Seeing her life flash before her eyes. She wasn't ready to let go of it yet. Fighting back would be a new experience for her but one that would give her back what she so desperately wanted.

She placed her feet firmly on the floor and twisted around until it's grip was loose enough for her to slip out of. Finally seeing this thing face to face and realizing right then and there that it wasn't human at all. Whatever the thing was scared her even more. She could see what it's true intentions were and that's what frightened her more.

It screeched a high pitch sound and brought it's hand up once again to grab her. Spinning out of it's way, she ran for the stairs. Taking them two or sometimes three at a time to escape. This time she didn't care if it was behind her, she never stopped to see. Her entire escape plan was to get to the front door and run like hell. The rest she would play by ear.

But the front door slammed opened before she had even reached it. Skidding to a stop. Her only exit was now blocked off by the outline of what looked like a man. She didn't stop for long, not caring if it was someone she knew. She was running for her life and didn't have the time to ask questions.

Before she had a chance to hide, the creature that had a hold of her upstairs, had hold of her again. It's claws burning into her skin and soon blackness was covering her eyes. She closed them unintentionally and soon saw nothing.


End file.
